That Kitten's Wingman
by agent iz hyper
Summary: "Here, boys... I don't know if you are boys but you- ow, bloody-" He pulled his hand back. Cas peered closer and saw tiny fang marks along the index finger. He nodded. "Kittens." Balthazar shot him a very sarcastic look. "You don't say?" / I bring you the first of the Kitty!Chesters 'verse. Written in response to a prompt by my best friend. xD Guaranteed never-before-seen story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a short one here - this is AU, with Cas and Balthazar as the two main guys and with Kitty!Chesters. Yes, you read that right. It was a prompt from my best friend - but all details and stuff are in the A/N at the bottom. :D Read and enjoy!

* * *

Cas shivered when he stepped outside, locking the door behind him. He pulled his tan trenchcoat closer against the chill as his breath came out of his mouth in foggy white puffs. The gravel crunched roughly under his feet once he strode down the sleet-slick driveway somewhat begrudgingly – he envied Balthazar's (his best friend and roommate) brief respite in between his irregular jobs; the other man had taken much pleasure in the situation, rubbing it in Cas' face that he could stay in his cozy _warm_ bed while Cas had work at ungodly hours of the morning.

Cas mused he should probably take this opportunity to sabotage Balthazar's car in some way so he couldn't go out – when an odd noise stopped him just short of the front gate. A noise coming, consequently, from the car itself.

Frowning, he backed a few steps and stood before his friend's car, staring at it in confusion. He wasn't the best with vehicles, but even _he_ could recognise that the sound he could hear didn't belong to the sight in front of him.

In fact, if he wasn't mistaken... it sounded like... small, tiny... snuffles?

Blue eyes narrowed, Cas circled the car slowly, observing it from all sides. Nothing _looked _out of place from what he could tell, until he realised the sound was actually coming from underneath the car.

Now suspicious, Cas stopped and crouched down. His intense stare never left the car – as though he could will the mystery to show itself by sheer force – which was possibly why he never heard the footsteps approaching from behind until a familiar British voice said, "If you're trying to desecrate my car in some way, Cas, I'll have you know – I'm not an idiot."

To his credit, Cas didn't even flinch. "I believe you claimed the same thing last week, right before your decidedly idiotic stunt had your manager firing you," he said evenly, before glancing up at a thoughtful Balthazar.

"I thought we agreed to disagree on that matter? Anyway – what exactly are you doing?" He moved closer, eyeing his friend warily before carefully examining the car.

"There seems to be a..." Here, Cas hesitated. He gestured under the car, then frowned slightly when he realised the sounds had stopped. "An odd noise was coming out of it." His frown deepened. "Although I doubt they belonged to the car, unless it breathes now."

"Not sure if you know this, Cas," Balthazar told him in a dry tone as he crouched beside the other man. "But _cars_ don't breathe. Now, if it was something _under_ the car, like..." He paused, leaning down to scan underneath the vehicle before pulling back up to look at Cas with a surprised eyebrow-raised expression – "Kittens."

Cas blinked. "Sorry?"

Balthazar just grinned at him. He lowered himself to the ground once more, reaching out carefully with one hand and calling out softly, "Here, boys... I don't know if you _are_ boys but you- _ow_, bloody-" He pulled his hand back. Cas peered closer and saw tiny fang marks along the index finger.

He nodded. "Kittens."

Balthazar shot him a very sarcastic look. "You don't say? Give me a hand here, those things look like they're freezing their arses off... tails, fur – whatever."

It took many painful minutes of awkward stretching and reaching, cursing, cajoling, planning - and finally a tennis ball retrieved from the trunk – before the two men got the chance to see both cats in the daylight. They were young; though one – a somewhat scruffy, chocolate-brown thing with wide hazel eyes and an adorably innocent aura – was slightly smaller than the other. The older kitten was more on the tawny side, with short spiky fur and green eyes that watched the men's every move. He prowled in front of the little one in a protective way, his face as hostile as a young feline's could be and tail held high.

Cas studied them with a tilt of his head, attentive to every detail as always. He noticed their shivers first. "We should take them inside. They seem cold."

That earned him a rather incredulous look from his roommate. "How? That little bastard attacked me, if you recall." He sent a peevish glare at the tawny cat, who – if possible – held his ground and glared back.

"He was simply defending himself, Balthazar," Cas said patiently. He knelt down and extended a hand slowly to the tabby, his eyes wide and innocently trustful. "Hello," he said quietly, stopping just inches short of actually touching the cat and letting him sniff the hand cautiously. "I'm Cas."

Balthazar scoffed as he eyed the feline distrustfully. "It's a _cat_. More likely to bite your fingers off than…" He trailed off as said cat seemed to accept Cas' friendly offer and relaxed back on his haunches, losing the over-protective cagey stance.

Cas shot him a look that on any other person would have been contemptuous, but on him was more mildly amused than anything else. Balthazar just shook his head, stood back, and let Cas do all the coaxing. Though still wary, the cats were clearly tired – cold and hungry, no doubt – and in no time Cas had the both of them carefully huddled up in his arms against the warmth of his trenchcoat. He had tried separating them, taking the tabby and letting Balthazar deal with the little one, but a snarl from the former and a refusal to unlatch sharp claws from Balthazar's arm at his advance quickly changed that – the brunet had backed away behind the tabby, tail curling around himself – and soon Cas was bundling them into the warmth of the house.

Balthazar kept his distance, rubbing his arm with a resentful "_That hurt_."

"They have collars," Cas told him in surprise, having gotten close enough to examine them better. Balthazar inched closer too, peering over his friend's shoulder. The young furry one was curled contently on the soft rug, his long tail flicking lazily from side to side in the welcoming heat of the house's AC. The other sat in front of him, not as tense as he had been outside but still keeping unblinking green eyes on the two men. Further inspection showed that they did indeed have collars – both small black ones, with their names etched on the side.

"Who names a cat '_Dean_'?" Balthazar asked in disbelief once he'd read them. "And '_Sam_'? Isn't that a dog's name? Whoa, hey-" He raised both hands defensively as 'Dean' emitted a low growl at his companion's name and advanced a step towards the offending human.

Cas mused, "I think they might be of the same litter. He is oddly protective of Sam."

"That's fascinating," said Balthazar in his uniquely sarcastic tone. "Well, they clearly belong to someone, and I, for one, _don't_ think it's a good idea to keep them here. So… What?" he added in exasperation when Cas turned wide blue eyes at him.

"If they were outside in this cold under your car instead of in a home, then maybe they've been abandoned." The Cas logic was at work again, helped by that beseeching stare that made him look oddly innocent. "We can't simply strand them out there again."

Balthazar stared at him before turning away with a small huff of laughter, defeated. "Fine. But I'm not going near _that_ one and risk having my fingers munched on." He nodded at the tabby – Dean – and contemplated the other one. "He doesn't seem so bad."

Cas' lips quirked up in a smile. "I agree. You may not be a match for him."

The Brit let out a sarcastic laugh. A quiet _"meow"_ had his eyes turning back to the tabby, whose attention was fixed on Cas. He flicked his tail in the air a couple of times and sat back on the floor, mewing some more.

Cas grinned and got up. "I'll get them some food… then I'm going to work."

Balthazar looked up then, eyebrows rising. "And I'm supposed to cat-sit these two?"

"Unless you had other plans for the day?"

He rolled his eyes. Cas knew perfectly well he hadn't.

Cas didn't do so well at hiding his amusement and Balthazar narrowed his eyes at him as the former pulled the door open. "Maybe he'll grow on you," Cas suggested before leaving.

Balthazar settled back on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped loosely before him. He looked unflinchingly at the tabby while Sam slept peacefully behind him. "I've got my eye on you," he said.

Dean settled down and stared lazily right back, those sly green eyes almost challenging. "_Meow_."

* * *

**A/N: **RENAE YOU'RE SOOO DARN SPOILT xD 's all cool though, cuz writing this is so fun and awesome :P ZE KITTY CHEST HAIRS. *dies laughing*

Uh, to other readers who are probably wearing a '"what the..." O.o' look right now... Long story short – we were in Biology class and bored out of our minds so decided to give each other prompts. Renae wanted me to write Kitty Winchesters. xD Aka Kitty!chesters. And here we go, the first one. Prompt pretty much included Kitty!Dean being Cas' kitten and Kitty!Sammy being Balthazar's cuz Balthazar is kickass and awesome. :D and like, him and Cas are uber best buddies (*total block against end of season 6. Total uber super block. That shit never happened*) and it's so cool. :)

Anywho. Umm... yeah! So heeere we have... the FIRST OF THE KITTY!CHESTERS VERSE. :D *throws confetti* (Hehe. Oy Renae – "Confetti, it's a parade!" *snicker*) So basically, this will be, uh, pretty much just an excuse to chuck in fluff and hilarity and adorable moments into a story where it fits. All Kitty!chester stories will be compiled onto this, a sort of irregular series (depending on how often I get to write, that is), not guaranteeing any specific order, but I'll try not to make it too random. Oh, and I'll most likely throw in references to actual canon stuff, cuz I can't stand total AU's. Like, Supernatural's such an awesome show with awesome characters... there's no need to butcher them all completely and make up your own. *rolls eyes*

There will be adorably protective big brother Kitty!Deano, by the way. xD And cute wittle bro Kitty!Sammy.

*skips off to write moar kitty fluff*

~iz. :D


	2. Sammy's First Snow

_Sammy's First Snow_

Winter had come early this year, bringing with it biting cold winds and a rapid snowfall. For his part, Cas was glad. Winter was so much better than summertime, when his customary favourite trenchcoat hung uncomfortably from his shoulders and caused him to sweat from places he didn't know he could sweat _from_. Letting his trenchcoat go, as Balthazar had on more than one occasion suggested wearily, was out of the question. It was his favourite one!

So, yeah, he was definitely a winter person.

Another benefit to the cold was having two small warm furry bodies snuggling up against his side at night - the kittens had taken up residence in Cas' bed, considering that Balthazar was adamant to keep "_those pesky furballs_" away from him whenever he could help it, though Cas was working on his low tolerance for them. So when dawn came bright and chilling that first snowy morning, Cas startled awake thanks to the bright glare from the window and instantly bemoaned the absence of the kittens. It was _cold_, dammit. They couldn't have chosen a worse morning to leave him stranded alone in his bed, freezing his ass off while they were off...

Cas frowned and sat up. _Where were they?_

A look around the room gave him the answer as he spotted a small feline figure squashed up against the wide window. Slinking around him was a slightly bigger kitten, his brother, who turned stunningly green eyes to their new owner as soon as Cas slid out of bed.

Cas glanced out at the white expanse that was the road and shivered - the snow had fallen thick overnight. He crouched, reaching out a hand to run through the tawny fur between the older cat's - Dean's - ears, grinning as it earned him a low purr. "Good morning," he smiled, petting Sam's back too before he stood up. The smaller kitten shifted from his window-gazing and looked up at him, then mewed softly and ducked into his brother's side, hiding his head while Dean playfully swatted a paw at him.

It was freaking adorable, so of course Balthazar had to choose that moment to barge in - all bang and no grace, as usual.

"It's _snowing_!"

Cas turned at the complaint, having passed the point where he got surprised by his best friend's knack for sudden appearances, and shot Balthazar a wry smile. "Good morning to you too."

The Brit waved an unconcerned hand his way and strode up to the window, leaving the door between their rooms wide open. "Cas, it's bloody-"

"-Snowing, I heard." Cas watched, amused and somewhat exasperated, as his roommate shot a very clearly sulky glare outside. For as much as he was a winter lover, Balthazar adored the summer sun and long days. Mostly for the beach, Cas thought. And the many scantily-clad women that tended to live there.

At least in winter everyone was all covered up.

Cas was pulled out of his musings by the now-familiar cursing that was Balthazar trying to maneuver around a certain mischievous kitten who tended to not-so-accidentally get tangled up in his legs when he was least expecting it. The rapid British cursewords were followed up by a stumble, flailing arms, and - Cas winced - a _crash_ as his best friend took a tumble down to the floor, hitting a small collapsible table with an arm on his way down.

Strutting away from the spot, tail held proudly high and as satisfied a look as a cat could get on his face, was Dean.

Cas couldn't help it - he had to laugh.

"Screw you, mate," Balthazar groaned as he got up. He sniffed, straightened his shirt, and shot a stink-eye at the tabby who met it with his own lazy blink.

Cas just shook his head. The seeming rivalry between the two was something he tried not to understand. Balthazar claimed Dean was "_too bloody cocky for a mini furball_" and Dean - well, Cas was no cat-whisperer, but it was clear by the hisses and claw-threats that he liked Balthazar as much as the human liked him. Cas didn't get it, but Dean was fine with him, playing with him and letting him scratch behind his ears, so he put it past him. Balthazar could solve his own problems.

Sam, on the other hand, was about as shy as a kitten could get. He hid behind his brother when Dean was around (which was almost always) and took to curling on the mat, tail wound around himself and swaying slightly, whenever Dean wasn't with him. He didn't hiss at the humans at all but let them pet him only a little bit at a time before he returned to his customary hiding spot at his brother's side.

At least his not-so-rough behaviour towards Balthazar seemed to have warmed the man up to him slightly. Cas was glad - he adored the kittens but he couldn't possibly look after _both_ of them alone, and since Dean didn't get along with Balthazar then his friend would have to take care of Sam, at least, when Cas was busy. Dean was protective of his brother but Cas figured that if he saw that Balthazar wasn't hurting Sam in any way, he'd back off a little.

For now, though...

Cas watched curiously as Sam meowed and pawed at the window, having resumed his previous position there. The kitten walked along it, rubbing against the glass and pushing at it with his head as though he could go outside through sheer force.

"I think we should let them out to play," Cas suggested.

He was met with a flat look from his best friend. "You're joking."

Cas frowned, puzzled. "No... Why would that be a joke?"

It was testament to how accustomed Balthazar was to his knack for taking things too literally that he only rolled his eyes. "I meant, they'll get snow all over the house if we let them out."

He hadn't thought of that. Cas tilted his head in thought, watching the felines as Dean prowled around his brother who stuck resolutely against the window. "So we'll clean them off before bringing them in." When he saw that Balthazar was still not convinced, he pointed to the little brunet kitten with an imploring, "But look at him! I believe this is Sam's first winter - he'll be pining at the window the whole day otherwise!"

Balthazar looked over at Sam, who was indeed pining at the unreachable snow, and sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Cas beamed at him and, in the span of a few seconds, had pulled on his previously-mentioned beloved trenchcoat and held a slightly reluctant Dean in his arms. He nodded over at Sam, who had looked up sadly at the loss of his brother, and said to Balthazar, "You can hold Sam."

And then he unlocked the door and pulled it open, leaving a scowling (sulking) Balthazar behind to chase after the brunet, who had trailed after them hopefully.

Fifteen minutes later, and Balthazar was already caked in snow.

"That is _it_- bloody little rascal-"

The scowl that was threatening to become a permanent fixture on his face deepened as he shook his jacket sleeves out and brushed the snow off the leather. He turned to see Cas innocently watching the two kittens tumble around in the snow, a faint smile playing around his lips.

"Did you not see that?" he said, outraged.

Cas looked up at him, blue eyes wide. "See what?"

Balthazar narrowed his eyes and then pointed at the tabby accusingly. "That mangy bastard attacked me!"

Cas blinked at him, eyebrows creasing. "You are aware that he barely reaches past your shins."

"That's beside the point."

"Oh."

Balthazar huffed but then blinked in surprise when a different ball of fur barreled into his legs this time, hiding behind his right boot. He looked down, baffled, as Sam mewed at him and then yelped when his brother pounced at his tail from behind, before scurrying over to circle Balthazar's other leg. He snickered when Dean pawed at Sam and backed off repeatedly, clearly trying to get his brother to chase him, but the smaller feline remained attached to his leg for some reason.

"Maybe he is tired," Cas mused, watching them.

Balthazar shrugged and crouched down, pushing the brunet kitten gently forward so he could scoop him up in his arms. Sam went willingly, snuggling up half inside his leather jacket for warmth, much to the man's surprise and amusement.

Amusement because Dean perched in front of him, growling slightly and obviously wanting to unleash his claws on Balthazar, but holding back due to his little brother's clear comfort. Balthazar smirked at the tabby, mentally upping the tally in his favor.

Cas just observed from the side and shook his head at his best friend's antics.

Ah, well. At least _one_ of the kittens adored him. It was a start.

**-x-**

**A/N:** :3 I love kittens so freaking much _they're sho cute_ *flails*

Aaaaaahh I finally got this done xD Been meaning to for ages but then other stuff happened and _other_ fluffy fics but I has prioritised this now. :D Was gunna write a sequel to my next-gen-twinchesters fic but I decided on this instead. Cuz kitty!Sammy. And kitty!Deano. And just. D'aw. *cuddles them all*

Trying to stick to all their characters as much as I can - I love Cas and Balthazar too much to change them. xP Obviously some things will be different but hopefully not too much. Tell me if I veer off track, 'kay? ;)

Would love to hear what you think in a **review** - also, I do take **prompts**, store them away in a folder in my mind, and I'll try to get around to them but I don't really control what I write when it comes down to it. If you have ideas, though, I don't mind hearing them, I'm open for suggestions. Already got a few from Renae (who asked for this fic) to work with but I'll keep any others around too :)

Hope you enjoyed that :D

Cheers~  
izzyyy :)


End file.
